


your life as a transient variable [Podfic]

by pepperfield, rhythmia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cantonese Character, Cantonese Language, Chinese New Year, Ching Ming Festival, Chris Chow-centric, Diaspora, Diaspora feels all over the place, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, freetalk, language feels all over the place, questionable use of a tree metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of pepperfield'syour life is a transient variable.Chris gets older, but he never quite manages to feel less adrift.





	your life as a transient variable [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/gifts), [sapphee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your life as a transient variable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841439) by [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield). 



> Thank you to pepperfield and sapphee/omgcphee for giving me all the Cantonese diaspora feels <3
> 
> Y'all need to go to the fic page because there are awesome discussions in the comments, and links to cool headcanons. Go forth!
> 
> Thanks to the podfic discord for their cover advice, and to ageorwizardry (on DW, AO3, and tumblr) for alpha/beta listening and cheer-listening <3

**Original fic post:** [your life as a transient variable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841439) by [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield)  
**Fandom:** OMG Check Please!  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Content Notes:** No archive warnings apply  
**Pairing:** Minor Chris Chow/Caitlin Farmer  
**Summary:** Chris gets older, but he never quite manages to feel less adrift.  
  
Length: 25:11, 20.1 MB  
**Music:**[Carousel](https://youtu.be/LQFK_LRRd9U) by Sam Tsui  
**Cover:** by rhythmia, including the digital crayon drawing, which is about my level of skill. Photograph by semslibrarylady on pixabay  
**Podfic Bingo squares:** Incorporate music, read animatedly  
  
Cover image description: Photograph of cliffside pine trees in San Francisco, standing strong in the sunlight. Overlaid is a crayon drawing of a small family tree, of Chris Chow, his sister, and his parents. Top title text reads: your life as a transient variable, an OMGCP Chowder-centric podfic. Bottom text reads: written by pepperfield, performed by rhythmia. Bottom text bar includes the G-rating sticker and Podfic Bingo 2019 sticker, and a small photograph of fat gou dessert with a small incense holder. 

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oa2z50ia8k18znt/your_life_as_a_transient_variable_-_by_pepperfield%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eAWM-dVqCK3g_n5cEUZnY5tDBtt_9hq7), file includes the story plus reader's notes at the end

If you're interested in hearing about my process and FEELS and whatnot, you can check out my [Dreamwidth](https://rhythmia.dreamwidth.org/76645.html) post or [tumblr](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/186416754831/your-life-as-a-transient-variable-podfic) post as you please.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also counting this for Podfic Bingo 2019, squares: Incorporate music, read animatedly
> 
> If you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this tumblr post](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/186416754831/your-life-as-a-transient-variable-podfic).


End file.
